pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
July 6
July 6 is the 187th day of the year (188th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 178 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Wednesday or Friday (58 in 400 years each) than on Saturday or Sunday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Tuesday or Thursday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 371 BC – The Battle of Leuctra, where Epaminondas defeated Cleombrotus I, takes place 640 – Battle of Heliopolis: The Muslim Arab army under 'Amr ibn al-'As defeat the Byzantine forces near Heliopolis (Egypt). 1044 – The Battle of Ménfő between troops led by Emperor Henry III and Magyar forces led by Samuel Aba, King of Hungary, takes place. 1189 – Richard I "the Lionheart" accedes to the English throne. 1253 – Mindaugas is crowned King of Lithuania. 1348 – Pope Clement VI issues a papal bull protecting the Jews accused of having caused the Black Death. 1411 – Ming China's Admiral Zheng He returns to Nanjing after the third treasure voyage and presents the Sinhalese king, captured during the Ming–Kotte War, to the Yongle Emperor. 1415 – Jan Hus is condemned as a heretic and then burned at the stake. 1483 – Richard III is crowned King of England. 1484 – Portuguese sea captain Diogo Cão finds the mouth of the Congo River. 1495 – First Italian War: Battle of Fornovo: Charles VIII defeats the Holy League. 1535 – Sir Thomas More is executed for treason against King Henry VIII of England. 1557 – King Philip II of Spain, consort of Queen Mary I of England, sets out from Dover to war with France, which eventually resulted in the loss of the City of Calais, the last English possession on the continent, and Mary I never seeing her husband again. 1560 – The Treaty of Edinburgh is signed by Scotland and England. 1573 – Córdoba, Argentina, is founded by Jerónimo Luis de Cabrera. 1573 – French Wars of Religion: Siege of La Rochelle ends. 1614 – Żejtun and the surrounding villages suffer a raid from Ottoman forces. This was the last unsuccessful attempt by the Ottomans to conquer the island of Malta. 1630 – Thirty Years' War: Four thousand Swedish troops under Gustavus Adolphus land in Pomerania, Germany. 1685 – Battle of Sedgemoor: Last battle of the Monmouth Rebellion. troops of King James II defeat troops of James Scott, 1st Duke of Monmouth. 1751 – Pope Benedict XIV suppresses the Patriarchate of Aquileia and establishes from its territory the Archdiocese of Udine and Gorizia. 1777 – American Revolutionary War: Siege of Fort Ticonderoga: After a bombardment by British artillery under General John Burgoyne, American forces retreat from Fort Ticonderoga, New York. 1779 – Battle of Grenada: The French defeat British naval forces during the American Revolutionary War. 1801 – First Battle of Algeciras: Outnumbered French Navy ships defeat the Royal Navy in the fortified Spanish port of Algeciras. 1809 – The second day of the Battle of Wagram; France defeats the Austrian army in the largest battle to date of the Napoleonic Wars. 1854 – In Jackson, Michigan, the first convention of the United States Republican Party is held. 1865 – The first issue of The Nation magazine is published. 1885 – Louis Pasteur successfully tests his vaccine against rabies on Joseph Meister, a boy who was bitten by a rabid dog. 1887 – David Kalākaua, monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaii, is forced to sign the Bayonet Constitution, which transfers much of the king's authority to the Legislature of the Kingdom of Hawaii. 1892 – Dadabhai Naoroji is elected as the first Indian Member of Parliament in Britain. 1892 – Three thousand eight hundred striking steelworkers engage in a day-long battle with Pinkerton agents during the Homestead Strike, leaving ten dead and dozens wounded. 1917 – World War I: Arabian troops led by T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia") and Auda ibu Tayi capture Aqaba from the Ottoman Empire during the Arab Revolt. 1919 – The British dirigible R34 lands in New York, completing the first crossing of the Atlantic Ocean by an airship. 1933 – The first Major League Baseball All-Star Game is played in Chicago's Comiskey Park. The American League defeated the National League 4–2. 1936 – A major breach of the Manchester Bolton & Bury Canal in England sends millions of gallons of water cascading 200 feet (61 m) into the River Irwell. 1937 – Spanish Civil War: Battle of Brunete: The battle begins with Spanish Republican troops going on the offensive against the Nationalists to relieve pressure on Madrid. 1939 – Holocaust: The last remaining Jewish enterprises in Germany are closed. 1940 – Story Bridge, a major landmark in Brisbane, as well as Australia's longest cantilever bridge is formally opened. 1941 – Nazi Germany launches its offensive to encircle several Soviet armies near Smolensk. 1942 – Anne Frank and her family go into hiding in the "Secret Annexe" above her father's office in an Amsterdam warehouse. 1944 – Jackie Robinson refuses to move to the back of a bus, leading to a court-martial. 1944 – The Hartford circus fire, one of America's worst fire disasters, kills approximately 168 people and injures over 700 in Hartford, Connecticut. 1947 – The AK-47 goes into production in the Soviet Union. 1957 – Althea Gibson wins the Wimbledon championships, becoming the first black athlete to do so. 1957 – John Lennon and Paul McCartney meet for the first time, as teenagers at Woolton Fete, three years before forming the Beatles. 1962 – As a part of Operation Plowshare, the Sedan nuclear test takes place. 1962 – The Late Late Show, the world's longest-running chat show by the same broadcaster, airs on RTÉ One for the first time. 1964 – Malawi declares its independence from the United Kingdom. 1966 – Malawi becomes a republic, with Hastings Banda as its first President. 1967 – Nigerian Civil War: Nigerian forces invade Biafra, beginning the war. 1975 – The Comoros declares independence from France. 1986 – Davis Phinney becomes the first American cyclist to win a road stage of the Tour de France. 1988 – The Piper Alpha drilling platform in the North Sea is destroyed by explosions and fires. One hundred sixty-seven oil workers are killed, making it the world's worst offshore oil disaster in terms of direct loss of life. 1989 – The Tel Aviv–Jerusalem bus 405 suicide attack: Fourteen bus passengers are killed when an Arab assaulted the bus driver as the bus was driving by the edge of a cliff. 1990 – The Electronic Frontier Foundation is founded. 1995 – In the Bosnian War, under the command of General Ratko Mladić, Serbia begins its attack on the Bosnian town of Srebrenica, and kills more than 8000 Bosniaks, in what then- UN Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali called "the worst crime on European soil since the Second World War". 1997 – The Troubles: In response to the Drumcree dispute, five days of mass protests, riots and gun battles begin in Irish nationalist districts of Northern Ireland. 1998 – Hong Kong International Airport opens in Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong, replacing Kai Tak Airport as the city's international airport. 1999 – U.S. Army private Barry Winchell dies from baseball-bat injuries inflicted on him in his sleep the previous day by a fellow soldier, Calvin Glover, for his relationship with transgender showgirl and former Navy Corpsman Calpernia Addams. 2003 – The 70-metre Yevpatoria Planetary Radar sends a METI message (Cosmic Call 2) to five stars: Hip 4872, HD 245409, 55 Cancri (HD 75732), HD 10307 and 47 Ursae Majoris (HD 95128). The messages will arrive to these stars in 2036, 2040, 2044, and 2049, respectively. 2006 – The Nathu La pass between India and China, sealed during the Sino-Indian War, re-opens for trade after 44 years. 2013 – At least 42 people are killed in a shooting at a school in Yobe State, Nigeria. 2013 – A Boeing 777 operating as Asiana Airlines Flight 214 crashes at San Francisco International Airport, killing three and injuring 181 of the 307 people on board. 2013 – A 73-car oil train derails in the town of Lac-Mégantic, Quebec and explodes into flames, killing at least 47 people and destroying more than 30 buildings in the town's central area. 2016 – The Iraq Inquiry is published after seven years by Sir John Chilcot; it publicises the critique of Tony Blair and his decision to go ahead with the 2003 Invasion of Iraq. Births 1580 – Johann Stobäus, German lute player and composer (d. 1646) 1623 – Jacopo Melani, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1676) 1678 – Nicola Francesco Haym, Italian cellist and composer (d. 1729) 1686 – Antoine de Jussieu, French biologist and academic (d. 1758) 1736 – Daniel Morgan, American general and politician (d. 1802) 1747 – John Paul Jones, Scottish-American captain (d. 1792) 1766 – Alexander Wilson, Scottish-American poet, ornithologist, and illustrator (d. 1813) 1781 – Stamford Raffles, English politician, founded Singapore (d. 1826) 1782 – Maria Luisa of Spain (d. 1824) 1785 – William Hooker, English botanist and academic (d. 1865) 1789 – María Isabella of Spain (d. 1846) 1796 – Nicholas I of Russia (d. 1855) 1817 – Albert von Kölliker, Swiss anatomist and physiologist (d. 1905) 1818 – Adolf Anderssen, German chess player (d. 1879) 1829 – Frederick VIII, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein (d. 1880) 1831 – Sylvester Pennoyer, American lawyer and politician, 8th Governor of Oregon (d. 1902) 1832 – Maximilian I of Mexico (d. 1867) 1837 – R. G. Bhandarkar, Indian orientalist and scholar (d. 1925) 1838 – Vatroslav Jagić, Croatian philologist and scholar (d. 1923) 1840 – José María Velasco Gómez, Mexican painter and academic (d. 1912) 1859 – Verner von Heidenstam, Swedish poet and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1940) 1865 – Émile Jaques-Dalcroze, Swiss composer and educator (d. 1950) 1868 – Princess Victoria of the United Kingdom (d. 1935) 1878 – Eino Leino, Finnish poet and journalist (d. 1926) 1884 – Harold Stirling Vanderbilt, American businessman and sailor (d. 1970) 1885 – Ernst Busch, German field marshal (d. 1945) 1886 – Marc Bloch, French historian and academic (d. 1944) 1887 – Marc Chagall, Belarusian-French painter and poet (d. 1985) 1887 – Annette Kellerman, Australian swimmer and actress (d. 1975) 1890 – Dhan Gopal Mukerji, Indian-American author and scholar (d. 1936) 1892 – Will James, American author and illustrator (d. 1942) 1897 – Richard Krautheimer, German-American historian and scholar (d. 1994) 1898 – Hanns Eisler, German-Austrian soldier and composer (d. 1962) 1899 – Susannah Mushatt Jones, American super-centenarian (d. 2016) 1900 – Frederica Sagor Maas, American author and screenwriter (d. 2012) 1903 – Hugo Theorell, Swedish biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1982) 1904 – Robert Whitney, American conductor and composer (d. 1986) 1904 – Erik Wickberg, Swedish 9th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1996) 1907 – Frida Kahlo, Mexican painter and educator (d. 1954) 1907 – George Stanley, Canadian soldier, historian, and author, designed the flag of Canada (d. 2002) 1908 – Anton Muttukumaru, Sri Lankan general and diplomat (d. 2001) 1910 – René Le Grèves, French cyclist (d. 1946) 1912 – Heinrich Harrer, Austrian geographer and mountaineer (d. 2006) 1914 – Vince McMahon, Sr., American wrestling promoter, founded WWE (d. 1984) 1916 – Harold Norse, American poet and author (d. 2009) 1917 – Arthur Lydiard, New Zealand runner and coach (d. 2004) 1918 – Sebastian Cabot, English-Canadian actor (d. 1977) 1919 – Ernst Haefliger, Swiss tenor and educator (d. 2007) 1921 – Allan MacEachen, Canadian economist and politician, Deputy Prime Minister of Canada 1921 – Nancy Reagan, American actress and activist, 42nd First Lady of the United States (d. 2016) 1922 – William Schallert, American actor; president (1979-81) of the Screen Actors Guild (d. 2016) 1923 – Wojciech Jaruzelski, Polish general and politician, 1st President of Poland (d. 2014) 1924 – Louie Bellson, American drummer, composer, and bandleader (d. 2009) 1925 – Merv Griffin, American actor, singer, and producer, created Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! (d. 2007) 1925 – Bill Haley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Bill Haley & His Comets) (d. 1981) 1925 – Gazi Yaşargil, Turkish neurosurgeon and academic 1926 – Sulev Vahtre, Estonian historian and academic (d. 2007) 1927 – Jan Hein Donner, Dutch chess player and journalist (d. 1988) 1927 – Janet Leigh, American actress and author (d. 2004) 1927 – Pat Paulsen, American comedian and actor (d. 1997) 1927 – Nilo Soruco, Bolivian singer-songwriter (d. 2004) 1930 – George Armstrong, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1930 – Ian Burgess, English racing driver (d. 2012) 1931 – Jean Campeau, Canadian businessman and politician 1931 – Della Reese, American actress and singer 1931 – László Tábori, Hungarian runner and coach 1932 – Herman Hertzberger, Dutch architect and academic 1935 – Candy Barr, American model, dancer, and actress (d. 2005) 1935 – 14th Dalai Lama 1936 – Dave Allen, Irish comedian, actor, and screenwriter (d. 2005) 1937 – Vladimir Ashkenazy, Russian-Icelandic pianist and conductor 1937 – Ned Beatty, American actor 1937 – Gene Chandler, American singer-songwriter and producer 1937 – Michael Sata, Zambian police officer and politician, 5th President of Zambia (d. 2014) 1939 – Jet Harris, English bass player (The Shadows, The Jeff Beck Group, and The Vipers Skiffle Group) (d. 2011) 1939 – Mary Peters, English-Irish pentathlete and shot putter 1940 – Jeannie Seely, Legendary Grammy Award winning Country Music singer-songwriter and Grand Ole Opry member 1940 – Nursultan Nazarbayev, Kazakh politician, 1st President of Kazakhstan 1941 – David Crystal, British linguist, author, and academic 1941 – Reinhard Roder, German footballer and manager 1943 – Tamara Sinyavskaya, Russian soprano 1944 – Gunhild Hoffmeister, German runner 1946 – George W. Bush, American businessman and politician, 43rd President of the United States 1946 – Fred Dryer, American football player and actor 1946 – Peter Singer, Australian philosopher and academic 1946 – Sylvester Stallone, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1946 – Jamie Wyeth, American painter 1948 – Nathalie Baye, French actress 1948 – Jean-Pierre Blackburn, Canadian academic and politician, 26th Canadian Minister of Veterans Affairs 1948 – Brad Park, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach 1949 – Noli de Castro, Filipino journalist and politician, 14th Vice President of the Philippines 1949 – Phyllis Hyman, American singer-songwriter and actress (d. 1995) 1949 – Michael Shrieve, American composer, drummer, and percussionist (Santana (band)) 1950 – John Byrne, English-American author and illustrator 1951 – Geoffrey Rush, Australian actor and producer 1952 – Hilary Mantel, English author and critic 1953 – Nanci Griffith, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1953 – Kaiser Kalambo, Zambian footballer and manager (d. 2014) 1953 – Robert Ménard, French politician and former journalist 1954 – Allyce Beasley, American actress 1954 – Willie Randolph, American baseball player and manager 1958 – Jennifer Saunders, English actress, comedian and screenwriter 1959 – Richard Dacoury, French basketball player 1960 – Maria Wasiak, Polish businesswoman and politician, Polish Minister of Infrastructure and Development 1961 – Robin Antin, American dancer, choreographer, and businesswoman 1961 – Vandana Chavan, Indian politician and lawyer 1962 – Todd Bennett, English runner and coach (d. 2013) 1962 – Peter Hedges, American author, screenwriter, and director 1967 – Heather Nova, Bermudian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1967 – Omar Olivares, Puerto Rican-American baseball player 1968 – Gaspare Manos, Thai-Italian painter and sculptor 1970 – Inspectah Deck, American rapper, producer, and actor (Wu-Tang Clan) 1970 – Martin Smith, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Delirious?) 1972 – Laurent Gaudé, French author and playwright 1972 – Greg Norton, American baseball player and coach 1972 – Zhanna Pintusevich-Block, Ukrainian sprinter 1974 – Zé Roberto, Brazilian footballer 1975 – 50 Cent, American rapper, producer, and actor (G-Unit) 1975 – Amir-Abbas Fakhravar, Iranian journalist and activist 1975 – Sebastián Rulli, Argentine-Mexican actor and model 1977 – Max Mirnyi, Belarusian tennis player 1978 – Adam Busch, American actor, director, and producer 1978 – Tamera Mowry, American actress and producer 1978 – Tia Mowry, American actress and producer 1978 – Kevin Senio, New Zealand rugby player 1979 – Matthew Barnson, American viola player and composer 1979 – Nic Cester, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Jet and The Wrights) 1979 – Kevin Hart, American comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter 1980 – Kenny Deuchar, Scottish footballer 1980 – Joell Ortiz, American rapper (Slaughterhouse) 1980 – Eva Green, French actress and model 1982 – Brandon Jacobs, American football player 1982 – Misty Upham, American actress (d. 2014) 1983 – Gregory Smith, Canadian actor, director, and producer 1984 – Zhang Hao, Chinese figure skater 1985 – Diamond Rings, Canadian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Matters) 1986 – Sarah Gronert, German tennis player 1986 – David Karp, American businessman, founded Tumblr 1986 – Derrick Williams, American football player 1987 – Sophie Auster, American singer-songwriter and actress 1987 – Manteo Mitchell, American runner 1987 – Kate Nash, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actress 1987 – Caroline Trentini, Brazilian model 1988 – Kevin Fickentscher, Swiss footballer 1990 – Magaye Gueye, French footballer 1990 – Jamal Idris, Australian rugby player 1990 – Justin Schultz, Canadian ice hockey player 1991 – Klas Dahlbeck, Swedish ice hockey player 1992 – Manny Machado, American baseball player Deaths 371 BC – Cleombrotus I, Spartan king 649 – Goar of Aquitaine, French-German bishop and saint (b. 585) 918 – William I, Duke of Aquitaine (b. 875) 1017 – Genshin, Japanese monk and scholar (b. 942) 1189 – Henry II of England (b. 1133) 1218 – Odo III, Duke of Burgundy (b. 1166) 1249 – Alexander II of Scotland (b. 1198) 1415 – Jan Hus, Czech priest, philosopher, and reformer (b. 1369) 1476 – Regiomontanus, German mathematician, astronomer, and astrologer (b. 1436) 1480 – Antonio Squarcialupi, Italian organist and composer (b. 1416) 1533 – Ludovico Ariosto, Italian poet and playwright (b. 1474) 1535 – Thomas More, English lawyer and politician, Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster (b. 1478) 1553 – Edward VI of England (b. 1537) 1583 – Edmund Grindal, English archbishop (b. 1519) 1585 – Thomas Aufield, English priest and martyr (b. 1552) 1684 – Peter Gunning, English bishop (b. 1614) 1758 – George Howe, 3rd Viscount Howe, English general and politician (b. 1725) 1768 – Conrad Beissel, German-American religious leader (b. 1690) 1802 – Daniel Morgan, American general and politician (b. 1736) 1809 – Antoine Charles Louis de Lasalle, French general (b. 1775) 1813 – Granville Sharp, English activist (b. 1735) 1815 – Samuel Whitbread, English politician (b. 1764) 1835 – John Marshall, American captain and politician, 4th United States Secretary of State (b. 1755) 1854 – Georg Ohm, German physicist and mathematician (b. 1789) 1868 – Harada Sanosuke, Japanese captain (b. 1840) 1893 – Guy de Maupassant, French author and poet (b. 1850) 1901 – Chlodwig, Prince of Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst (b. 1819) 1902 – Maria Goretti, Italian martyr and saint (b. 1890) 1904 – Abai Qunanbaiuli, Kazakh poet and philosopher (b. 1845) 1907 – August Johann Gottfried Bielenstein, German linguist and theologian (b. 1826) 1916 – Odilon Redon, French painter and illustrator (b. 1840) 1922 – Maria Teresia Ledóchowska, Polish-Austrian nun and missionary (b. 1863) 1932 – Kenneth Grahame, Scottish-English author (b. 1859) 1934 – Nestor Makhno, Ukrainian commander (b. 1888) 1946 – Horace Pippin, American painter (b. 1888) 1947 – Adolfo Müller-Ury, Swiss-American painter (b. 1862) 1952 – Louis-Alexandre Taschereau, Canadian lawyer and politician, 14th Premier of Quebec (b. 1867) 1959 – George Grosz, German painter and illustrator (b. 1893) 1960 – Aneurin Bevan, Welsh-English politician, Secretary of State for Health (b. 1897) 1961 – Scott LaFaro, American bassist (b. 1936) 1961 – Woodall Rodgers, American lawyer and politician, Mayor of Dallas (b. 1890) 1962 – Paul Boffa, Maltese soldier and politician, 5th Prime Minister of Malta (b. 1890) 1962 – William Faulkner, American author and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) 1962 – Archduke Joseph August of Austria (b. 1872) 1963 – George, Duke of Mecklenburg (b. 1899) 1964 – Claude V. Ricketts, American admiral (b. 1906) 1966 – Sad Sam Jones, American baseball player and manager (b. 1892) 1967 – Hilda Taba, Estonian architect and educator (b. 1902) 1971 – Louis Armstrong, American singer and trumpet player (b. 1901) 1973 – Otto Klemperer, German-American conductor and composer (b. 1885) 1975 – Reşat Ekrem Koçu, Turkish historian, scholar, and poet (b. 1905) 1976 – Zhu De, Chinese general and politician, President of the People's Republic of China (b. 1886) 1976 – Fritz Lenz, German geneticist and physician (b. 1887) 1977 – Ödön Pártos, Hungarian-Israeli viola player and composer (b. 1907) 1978 – Babe Paley, American socialite and fashion style icon (b. 1915) 1979 – Van McCoy, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1940) 1980 – Mart Raud, Estonian poet and author (b. 1903) 1982 – Bob Johnson, American baseball player and manager (b. 1905) 1986 – Jagjivan Ram, Indian lawyer and politician, 4th Deputy Prime Minister of India (b. 1908) 1989 – János Kádár, Hungarian mechanic and politician, Hungarian Minister of the Interior (b. 1912) 1991 – Mudashiru Lawal, Nigerian footballer (b. 1954) 1992 – Marsha P. Johnson, American drag queen performer and activist (b. 1945) 1994 – Ahmet Haxhiu, Kosovan activist (b. 1932) 1995 – Aziz Nesin, Turkish author and poet (b. 1915) 1997 – Chetan Anand, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1921) 1998 – Roy Rogers, American cowboy, actor, and singer (b. 1911) 1999 – Joaquín Rodrigo, Spanish pianist and composer (b. 1901) 1999 – Barry Winchell, American soldier (b. 1977) 2000 – Władysław Szpilman, Polish pianist and composer (b. 1911) 2002 – Dhirubhai Ambani, Indian businessman, founded Reliance Industries (b. 1932) 2002 – John Frankenheimer, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1930) 2003 – Buddy Ebsen, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1908) 2003 – Çelik Gülersoy, Turkish lawyer, historical preservationist, writer and poet (b. 1930) 2004 – Thomas Klestil, Austrian politician, 10th President of Austria (b. 1932) 2004 – Syreeta Wright, American singer-songwriter (b. 1946) 2005 – Bruno Augenstein, German-American mathematician and physicist (b. 1923) 2005 – L. Patrick Gray, American FBI director (b. 1916) 2005 – Ed McBain, American author and screenwriter (b. 1926) 2005 – Claude Simon, French novelist Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) 2006 – Kasey Rogers, American actress (b. 1926) 2006 – Tom Weir, Scottish climber, author and television host (b. 1914) 2007 – Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, American author (b. 1939) 2009 – Vasily Aksyonov, Russian author and academic (b. 1932) 2009 – Robert McNamara, American businessman and politician, 8th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1916) 2010 – Harvey Fuqua, American singer-songwriter and producer (The Moonglows and New Birth) (b. 1929) 2012 – Hani al-Hassan, Palestinian engineer and politician (b. 1939) 2012 – Anthony Sedlak, Canadian chef and television host (b. 1983) 2013 – Lo Hsing Han, Burmese businessman, co-founded Asia World (b. 1935) 2013 – Ruben J. Villote, Filipino priest and activist (b. 1932) 2014 – Dave Bickers, English motorcross racer and stuntman (b. 1938) 2014 – Alan J. Dixon, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 34th Illinois Secretary of State (b. 1927) 2015 – Jerry Weintraub, American film producer, and talent agent (b. 1937) Holidays and observances The first day of San Fermín, which lasts until July 14. (Pamplona) Christian feast day: Maria Goretti Romulus of Fiesole July 6 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Constitution Day (Cayman Islands) Day of the Capital (Kazakhstan) Independence Day (Comoros), celebrates the independence of the Comoros from France in 1975. Independence Day (Malawi), celebrates the independence of Malawi from United Kingdom in 1964. Jan Hus Day (Czech Republic) Kupala Night (Poland, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine) National Fried Chicken Day (United States) Statehood Day (Lithuania) Teachers' Day (Peru) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to July 6. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:July